That Bueautiful Junior High Gay Romance
by MalecLover2.0
Summary: Cyrus is scared that now that feelings are out in the open, Him and TJ will start to separate. Because of this fear, he invites TJ over and sees that maby they wont separate after all.


RINNNGG!!

Cyrus gets up from the couch to go open the door. Cyrus trips... Really. This is so like you dude. You invite your crush over while the parents are away, and your so nervous you trip... Sometimes I get so mad I just want to give him a piece of my mind but I cant because i'm the narrator. Anyways, off track. 

Cyrus gets up off the ground, walks to the door and opens it to see TJ Kippen. Or, Theloniouse Jagger Kippen. The other night, Cyrus and TJ held hands, an indication that feelings have been shared in this friendship.

"H-Hi TJ."

"Sup Cyrus."

They just look awkwardly at each other for a few minutes.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. Come in."

TJ steps inside of course. He looks around. Right now Cyrus is at his mothers's place but her and her husband are going to be away for a few days celebrating their anniversary, so Cyrus thought it would be a good time to, without permission, invite his crush, which is a boy, over. Cyrus knows he is gay but dreads the day were he will have to come out to his parents. In their religion, gays are sinners that will be thrown into the fiery pits of hell by god. Fun....

"Well. What should we do?" TJ asks.

Cyrus stares at him for a minute. "Well, I was hoping that you know, we can play a few games on Nintendo."

TJ gives Cyrus the stare. "You had me come here, to play Nintendo? I know that there is something else to this. Something more."

Cyrus looks and stares at the floor, not wanting to say anything.

"Cyrus?"

After a few seconds of no words passing between them, Cyrus speaks. "I guess I'm kind of just worried that after what happened the other night, that things will be weird with us, and like, we wont talk to each other anymore. It happens to lots of people."

"Oh." TJ understands. He hesitates for a second. He makes up his mind. TJ reaches his hands down and grabs Cyrus's arms lightly. He brings his hand down Cyrus's arms, and holds his hands, again. All relationships must be like this. A thing that makes you hesitant to do things because you don't want to screw anything up. But to them, it seems harder. Harder because they're two males. They have feelings for each other, and humanity has said they're not supposed to.

Cyrus looks at their intertwined hands and then looks at TJ who seems to be staring him down, but in a loving and caring way.

"I understand Cyrus. But know that you and me, we don't have the same relationship that we used to. Things are out in the open and so it changes the way we see each other. At first it might seem scary, but usually, it's just a step closer to maybe living a life we are supposed to live together."

They keep looking at each other. After a bit, Cyrus responds.

"I guess you're right. Well, it doesn't make sense to bring you out here to play games and we don't. What do you say?"

TJ lets go of Cyrus's hands and smiles. "OK. Let's go."

4 Hours Later

Cyrus and Tj set their joysticks down on the table in front of them and the couch and laugh. 

"How are you great at everything accept for Nintendo? That's the thing I thought you'd be great at."

After a second, TJ stops laughing. "Ha! I'm better at Xbox. Whenever you come to my house, I will show you."

Cyrus chuckles. He then check his watch. "Well it's almost four. You should probably start heading home." Cyrus says to TJ.

"Aw. I don't want to go." TJ says. He looks at Cyrus who is looking down at the table. TJ's face turns serious now. Cyrus suddenly looks up at TJ, his face also going serious when he sees TJ.

"Cyrus,"

"Yes TJ."

A few seconds pass but it feels like hours.

"Are you OK with what you are?"

Cyrus tear's his eyes away and looks at the table again.

"I...I don't know."

"What do you mean?" TJ says.

More time passes. TJ can tell Cyrus is sensitive about the topic.

"My religion, we don't like people like me. We believe that, they should rot. Even before I knew what I was..... I didn't believe that we should treat people who loved the same sex as them, the way we do."

TJ stares at Cyrus. This time he moves his eyes and trace them all around Cyrus's body.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that once I tell my parents, they wont love me anymore. I'm scared that they will disown me."

TJ is taken aback.

"Cyrus, why would you ever think that! They love-"

"It's happened before TJ. People have disowned their kids because they are..... because they're gay. Somehow all of a sudden, they don't love their kids anymore. Andi, Buffy, Jonah, they all still care about me, but the people that raised me, I don't think they will anymore."

TJ stops for a second. After a few moments, he reaches his hand and touches Cyrus's shoulder. Cyrus looks up and at TJ. TJ takes this moment. He moves his hand and cups Cyrus's chin. Cyrus is still for a second.

"You're right. Your friends care about you and wont change their minds about you. I will never think differently of you because of who you are. Who we are. 

Cyrus smiles. TJ leans forward and kisses him. Their mouths moving, teeth and tongue's clashing, their noses taking in the smell of each other. TJ pulls away and locks eyes with Cyrus. He is in a state of shock. Cyrus's hand is still on the couch. TJ cups his hand over Cyrus's, which snaps Cyrus back to reality.

"It's time I get going."

"Y-Yeah... umm want me to go with?"

"No need. I can show myself out."

TJ gets up off the couch. He smiles at Cyrus. Cyrus smiles back. TJ turns and leaves the lower part of the house. A few moments later, Cyrus can hear the opening and closing of the door.

That just happened.


End file.
